


Gifts

by dragonwriter24cmf



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anime Universe, Family Reunions, Feels, Gen, POV Dante (Devil May Cry), Spoilers, Whump Dante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwriter24cmf/pseuds/dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: Dante watches Patty run to her mother and thinks about gifts given and received.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters are property of Devil May Cry series.

**Gifts**

He watched Patty walk away with her mother. They were both bruised, battered, and filthy, with memories that would likely be nightmares for both for months. But they were both alive. And they had found each other. For Patty, it must have seemed like the greatest gift ever given. For her mother too.

His body ached, and he was bone tired. Both were reminders of the price that had been paid to unite mother and child. He knew if Patty hadn't been so busy with her mother she'd have been fussing over him, and his wounds. He almost missed the fact that she wasn't. But...he didn't mind.

After all, Patty really had no idea what she had done for him. Even more, she had no idea what she had given him, those minutes in hell.

He hadn't been prepared for the power of Abigail. He'd known it was a possibility that he might encounter, but he hadn't been ready for it. He'd been beaten. Beaten, crucified, and impaled on his own sword, a demonic Christ with no hope of salvation or resurrection. He hadn't even been able to die, really, suspended in a tortured state between life and death.

Then Patty had come. Come into hell for him.

That alone would have been a gift beyond measure. Innocents did not belong in a demon's world, and he knew demons terrified her. That she had come for him, tried to free him, meant more than she could possibly know to him.

She had tried to take the sword from his chest. And she had wept for him. Wept. He had felt her tears on his face, on his wounds. Tears of an innocent, tears of one born to magic's blood and power, tears given in love, shed freely for his sake.

There was a reason the most powerful relic against devils was called Alan's Tear. The tears of an innocent, shed for the sake of love, carried power against devils. There was power in genuine love, a power most demons couldn't touch.

But he could, and there, in the demon's world, in his place of torment, she had given him that. She probably had no idea what she had done, what it had meant when her tears had touched his bloodied wounds.

A power to heal. A power to fight. He'd already proven that his own strength wasn't enough, but Patty's tears, the magic they invoked of sacrifice and love and protection...that was enough. Enough to heal him, except for where his sword still impaled him. Enough to free him from the demon's world.

He had told the bastard that a rotten soul would always lose to a true one. But that was because only a true soul could tap into the power that came from being willing to sacrifice oneself. Because only a true soul would have someone with them whose love could tap that other ancient power.

Patty. She had freed him, made it possible for him to win the battle, to save the world. But more, she had given him proof that someone loved him. Not for his strength, not for his power. Not for his skills at devil vanquishing. A pure, unconditional, innocent child's love. That was, in it's own way, a gift far greater than the power her tears had bestowed upon him. Being a hunter of devils and a warrior, it was hard sometimes to remember what he was fighting for. Hard to endure the strain. Morrison helped, as did the others, with their humor and bantering and teasing. But even with them, he was different, and he knew it.

Patty had given him a great gift. He knew she thought it was the reverse, that he had given her mother back to her, but still...his soul resonated with the gift she had given him. To reunite her with her family was no great hardship. It was the least he could do, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little peek inside Dante's head. Because those were some intense moments...


End file.
